


Lazy Days

by snacc__daddy



Series: Marvel OneShots [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, sugar gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snacc__daddy/pseuds/snacc__daddy
Summary: Daniel and Jack cuddle, yeah, that's it.





	Lazy Days

Jack and Daniel had been laying in Jacks bed all day, neither wanting to get up, as it was Saturday and it was one of two days out of the week that they could be together all day without hiding their relationship. Daniels prosthetic was laying against the chair across the room and his crutches were somewhere on the floor in the other room, having been through haphazardly the previous night while both of them were occupied with other things.

"We should probably get up, at some point." Daniel suggests, as he has had to pee for the past ten minutes and is in the mood for some sort of breakfast, or just some food in general.

"But you're so comfy." Jack groans as he buries his face further into Daniels shoulder, throwing his leg up around his lovers waist as if to trap him there in the bed for the rest of the day.

"Oh, you're cute." Daniel says with a huff as he allows the hand that isn't wrapped around Jacks waist to play with his lovers ungelled hair, getting a sigh in response, signaling for him to keep doing what he's doing. 

"I love you." Jack says, but Daniels shoulder muffles his words so his lover can't hear him properly, which he thinks is a good thing because neither of them have said that yet and he isn't sure if Daniel is ready to say that or not.

"Calm down, it's okay, I love you too you big idiot." Daniel says with a soft smile as he softly tugs on Jacks hair, but tugs it enough so Jack moves his head to look him in the eye.

"Really?" Jack asks with a hopeful tone of voice as Daniel slides his hand to rest on the back of Jacks neck rather than in his hair.

"Really." Daniel says with a nod before he kisses Jack softly on the lips, who instantly returns the kiss.

After a minute or so the two of them separate and Jack lays back down and places his head back into the crook of Daniels neck and Daniel places his hand back into Jacks hair, as if they hadn't moved at all.

"I can't believe you said it first, I thought it was going to be me." Daniel says in disbelief, as he always believed that he would have to basically beg for his lover to say those words to him.

"I thought you would too, with you being the sap that you are." Jack says and Daniel can feel the soft smile spreading on his lips.

"Yeah." Daniel says, not having the heart to try and deny the fact that he's a big sap because he knows that it's true. "Still. I really thought it was going to be me. I even had it planned and everything." He adds, which he notices gets Jacks attention.

"You had it planned?" Jack asks, leaning back enough so that he can look Daniel in the eye to see if he's lying or not.

"Yeah, I was going to cook some elaborate dinner for us and after what would have been hopefully a great night I would have said it to you." Daniel says with a sappy and dopey smile on his face as he looks at his lover.

"Lame." Jack says with a small smile as he thinks about Daniel wearing an apron around the house before he snuggles with Daniel again.

"Fine, I guess you won't be getting any elaborate home cooked meals." Daniel says with a huff, taking his hand out of Jacks hair.

"No! I'm only joking, that was really cute and romantic." Jack says, leaning back to look at Daniel again to let him know that he was joking.

"I know." Daniel says with small smile that hasn't seemed to have left his face ever since he woke up that morning. "I. Love. You." He says, annunciating each word by kissing Jack on the forehead between each of the three words that can drastically change a relationship.

"I love you too, Danny." Jack says with a smile after kissing Daniel quickly on the lips and resuming his position in the crook his lovers shoulder.

"But seriously, you know I don't like being called Danny." Daniel says, as the nickname makes him feel like he's back in elementary school again.

"I know."


End file.
